To Me, You Are Perfect
by AmyMitchell006
Summary: For Catherine Tate/David Tennant shippers. A crossover between Love Actually and Bridget Jones's Diary, but with David and Catherine as the focus.


Catherine Tate had recently starting seeing Take That's Jason Orange, and the relationship was going fairly well. As well as it could have in her situation anyway. Secretly, there was a man she longed for more than any other, although she thought, in fact she knew she could never have him. On this Christmas Eve, the snow was falling lightly outside and Catherine was cuddled up to Jason on her sofa. They were watching some sort of Christmas film. He wasn't staying overnight; he had to spend time with his family tomorrow and she was spending it with her mother. Not that she minded. They had been seeing an awful lot of each other recently and she thought it was good for their relationship to take a breather for at least a couple of days. At around 8pm, the doorbell went. Catherine got up from the sofa, patting Jason's leg as she said, "I'll get it." Going into the kitchen where strangely, her front door was, she opened it and saw a sight that she never thought she would see on this evening.

There in front of her was her best friend, David Tennant. She smiled, so happy to see him as she said softly, "David… hey!" He was holding some boards which Catherine frowned at and then they both heard the sound of Jason's voice from the living room. "Who is it?" David turned around one of his boards which said, "Say it's carol singers." Catherine frowned again but agreed, calling back, "It's carol singers." Jason called back, "Oh, right," but didn't say anything else. However, he went to the window, and then knew that Catherine was lying. He wasn't angry; he just wanted to see what was going on. David looked into Catherine's eyes with a small smile as he put the first board on the floor. He intended for her to read all of them repeatedly as he revealed each one. And she did. Individually, they all read:

"_With any luck, by next year… I'll be going out with one of these girls…" _

Revealing the next board Catherine grinned as she saw photos of Madonna, Britney Spears, Jennifer Lopez and Katie Price. She had no idea what was going on and why David wasn't just talking to her, but she wasn't going to argue. She guessed it was some kind of Christmas surprise as a friend. Catherine continued to show her the rest of the boards.

"_But for now, let me say… without hope or agenda… just because it's Christmas- (and at Christmas you tell the truth)… to me, you are PERFECT." _

Catherine's heartstrings fluttered as David looked into her eyes, wanting her reaction. She didn't know what to do or how to react. He deliberately didn't remove any more boards just yet, as he wanted her to take in what he had just revealed to her. She just looked into his eyes, and he looked back before continuing.

"_And my wasted heart will love you… until you look like this…"_

He revealed the next board which was a photo of Catherine dressed in her Nan character costume. She was still in shock but she laughed gently, trying not to make too much noise. The last board simply said-

"_Merry Christmas."_

Catherine gulped, looking into David's lost eyes as she mouthed back, "Merry Christmas." He gave the smallest grin, so pleased that he'd finally revealed his true feelings for her. He knew that she was with Jason and he didn't want to spoil that for her. But he had to let her know, even though he knew they would only remain friends. Or so he thought. As he left her, beginning to walk down the street, he smiled softly to himself.

Jason had been watching everything, and if he was completely honest, he wasn't shocked. He had always known that David had feelings for Catherine just by the way he always looked at her, and he had gone into the relationship with that consequence because he cared about her too much. But he knew that Catherine would choose David over him. She didn't act the same way with him as she did with David. Anyone could see they were madly in love with each other. Although it broke Jason's heart, he knew he had to let her go. Quietly, he came away from the window and grabbed his coat, putting it on, ready to leave out of the back door.

Catherine thought about what had just happened, trying to take it all in. Her best friend had just confessed his love for her while the man she was seeing and cared about was just in the next room. She was so overwhelmed that she run a hand through her hair, not sure of what to do next. But then it occurred to her. Yes, she cared about Jason and they hadn't been seeing each other long, and he clearly cared a lot about her, but had anyone, including him, ever made her feel as special as David did? Had anyone ever confessed their love for her in such a romantic way before? The answer was no. And her heart had been pining for David's love ever since they'd started on Doctor Who together. She couldn't let him get away. She just couldn't.

Running down the street to catch him she grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. She looked into his eyes and he looked back, wondering what she was doing. And then she put her hands to his cheeks and kissed him. A gentle kiss at first which slowly became more passionate as her feelings built up. Jason took one more glance out of the window, sighing as he saw what was happening. He walked away and left through the back door, heartbroken but knowing he was doing the right thing. Catherine and David were just one of those couples that should be together forever.

David responded to Catherine's kiss, smiling into it as he dropped his boards in surprise. The snow fell on them, making both of their heads white and wet, but neither of them cared. This was their moment, and they were going to make the most of it. Catherine jumped into David's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and he held her tightly, kissing her back with so much passion and love he thought his heart may explode. Eventually pulling away Catherine gave a little grin at David and said softly, "Wait a minute. You don't usually kiss me like that." She was obviously referring to when they had kissed before during acting for Doctor Who and Much Ado About Nothing. With a grin and no hesitation, David responded, "Oh yes I fucking do," before kissing her again. As they continued their kiss, Catherine and David both knew that this was going to be the best Christmas ever, and inevitably, not the last one they would share together.


End file.
